Huumori:Evil of Misthalin
Evil of Misthalin on tehtävä p4444444444444444444444p runitescapessa. Ohje Aloitus Mene Draynor Manoriin, ja etsi sieltä Myrkky. Useta myrkky vampyyriin, ja questi on aloitettu. Kyselyä Kun olet antanut myrkkyä vampyyrille, hän rupeaa sanomaan jotakin aivan huppelissa, hän sanoo näin: "I **nt s** t*at. **il ** M*sth*l*n *s tr**n de*tr*y G**l*no*, ja kun tämä täydennettiin, tuli tästä lause suomeksi: "I cant say that. Evil of Misthalin is tryin destroy Gielinor." Sinun kysellä eri arvoituksia eri ihmisiltä gielinorissa. Ota vampyyrin arkusta lappu. Lue se, ja selviää, että siellä lukee "Valloitan gielinorin vihdoin". Mene kysymään seuraavaksi port sarimin vankilan vartijalta lisää tietoa Evil of Misthalinista. Kun puhut vankilan vartijalle, hän sanoo vain: "Eeeeeeek! He is in here", elikkä suomeksi: "Eeeeeek" Hän on täällä". Sen jälkeen 5 vartijaa tulee, ja ne tappaa sinut muutamassa sekunnissa. Joudut sen jälkeen piraatin kanssa vankilaan. Kysele häneltä, että tietääkö hän mitään Evil of Misthalinista. Hän sanoo, että tietää, ja kertoo tarinan. Saimme sen suomennettua: "Eräänä iltana olimme ryöstely keikalla merellä, kunnes iso, iso iso jätti tuli ja paiskasi meidät crandoriin. Crandorissa me olimme tietenkin eksyksissä, kunnes jouduimme avomerelle. Avomerellä vartija laiva otti meidät kyytiinsä, ja jouduimme selliin." Sitten piraatti sanoo, että se jätti voi olla Evil of Misthalin, mutta hän ei ole varma. Kysy sitten piraatilta, että miksi jouduit vankilaan, ja hän sanoo, että sinä olet kuulemma esiintynyt vankilassa ennenkin, ja olet erittäin vaarallinen. Sano piraatille, että et ole, ja kysy, että miten pääset pois vankilasta. Piraatti on valmis auttamaan sinua. Vaihe 1:Vankilasta pois pääsemisen juoni Tiiraile vähän aikaa vankilaa, kunnes ukkosi huomaa irto tiiliä sellisi seinässä. Sinun pitäisi vain tappaa 4 vartijaa, ettei ne huomaisi pakoasi. Kysy piraatilta, että onko hänellä varsijousta. Hän vastaa, että on, ja sanoo että hänellä on vain 8 nuolta. Ammu nyt neljä vartijaa, ja koita tappaa yksi aina kahdella nuolella. Jos et onnistu tappamaan vartijoita, mädännyt loppu ikäsi runescapen vankilassa. Voi voi! Noh, mutta palataampas questiin. Kun olet tappanut vartijat, sinun ukkosi pitäisi poistaa irto tiiliä kädellä. Valitettavasti tiilet ovat kuitenkin niin tiukalla, että tarvitset miekan. Kysy sitä piraatilta. Vaihe 2:Vankilasta pakoon pääseminen Piraatti sanoo, että hänellä on miekka. Ota sen miekka, mutta joudut maksamaan hänelle 100gp'tä siitä hyvästä. Anna hänelle 100 gp'tä, ja ota miekkasi avulla ensimmäinen irto tiili pois. Kun yksi on otettu, ukkosi voi ottaa vaivatta lisää tiiliä pois pelkällä kädellä. Kun mahdut aukosta, käytä 60 agilityä hyväksesi, ja mene siitä aukosta läpi. Valitettavasti piraatti ei pääse (voi voi, siinä meni kunnon ystävä), noh, joka tapauksessa lähde karkuun, ja vartijat jahtaavat sinua. Mene vankilasta etelään (S) ja saavut kohta kirkolle. Mene kirkkoon, ja siellä alttarin taakse istumaan. Vartijat eivät näe sinua, ja lähtevät pois. Vasta 5 minuutin kuluttua on turvallista lähteä pois sieltä, koska vartijat vainoavat sinua ulkona sen verran. Nyt olet selvillä teillä! Onnea! Kysymyksiä (Jatkuu) Mene pois kirkosta, ja kulje faladoriin. Puhu siellä kenelle tahansa miehelle (man) tahansa. Kysele mieheltä, että onko hän nähnyt Evil of Misthalinia koskaan. Mies ei suostu antamaan sinulle mitään tietoa, ellet anna hänelle mehevää pitsaa (tonnikala pitsaa) Tässä ohje tonnikalapitsan tekoon. Tonnikala pitsan teko Tonnikala pitsa on aivan erityinen pitsa runescapessa. Se on ainoa pitsa, joka antaa voima bonusta, ja +10 hitpointsia takaisin. Tässä pitsan hankkimis keino: *Kalasta 10 tonnikalaa (tuna) *Hanki 5 juustoa *Hanki tomaattia *Ämpäri *Jauhoja Mene sitten näitten tavaroitten hankkimisen jälkeen hakemaan veitsi. Käytä veistä juustoon, ja tulee juusto raastetta. Pistä tomaattia tuleen, ja siitä tulee ketsuppia (ketsuppi menee ämpäriin). Tee jauhoista pizza pohja (kokkaamalla), ja perkkaa veitselläsi tonnikalat, ja tee niistä pieniä paloja. Sitten kypsennä tonnikalan palat, pistä ketsuppia pizza pohjaan, ja seuraavaksi juusto raaste, ja sitten tonnikala. Mene seuraavaksi tekemään pitsasta hyvä, ja lämmin tulen avulla. Mene sitten takaisin puhumaan miehelle faladoriin Kysymyksiä (jatkuu) Anna tonnikala pitsa miehelle, ja hän antaa sinulle tietoja Evil of Misthalinista. Hän sanoo, että Evil of Misthalin asustelee wildernessissä, wilderness tulivuoressa. Mene sinne. Sabotoiminen Mene wilderness volcanolle, ja näet kaksi vartijaa (Evil of Misthalin guard lvl 203). Mene heidän vierellensä, ja anna salasana, jonka löydät vartijan taskusta. Kun kerrot salasanan, vartija päästää sinut sisälle. Siellä näet ison luolaston, jossa on kaksi robottia (Robot of evil, lvl 1056). Kulje hiljaa niitten ohi, ja tutki (search) robottien päätä. Aukase robotin pää piraatin antamalla miekalla, ja ruutuun tulee juttu, että mikä johto katkastaisiin päästä. Paina punaista, ja ukkosi repii punaisen irti. Robotti rupeaa elpymään, ja sanoo "What you need, my lord". Puhu robotille, ja sano että haluat sabotoida Evil of Misthalinin laitteita, ettei hän saisi kuulua "Magma sädettä", jonka guthix piilotti luolaan, johon Evil of Misthalin asuttui. Guthix oli tarvinnut magma sädettä siihen, jos maailma menisi pilalle, ja olisi muutenkin tuhoutunut. Mutta kun Evil of Misthalin on saanut sen haltuun, hän voi tuhota koko gielinorin. Pyydä robottia siis sabotoimaan magma säteen, ja tulee animaatio, missä se sabotoi sen. Vartijat huomaavat sitten sinun, ja pistävät sinut selliin. Lue seuraava ohje päästäksesi ulos sieltä. Sellistä pois pääseminen Huomaat sellisi lattialla sahan, jonka viime vanki kävijä oli unohtanut. Ota saha, ja sahaa sellin ikkunan kalterit poikki. Lähde sitten pois vankilasta, ja kiireen vilkkaa! Evil of Misthalinin armeijan tuhoaminen Oivoi! Evil of Misthalinin armeija suunnistaa kohti varrockia. Mene sitten museoon, ja löydät hurjan pilakojeen magma säteestä. Varasta väärennös, ja mene sitten musa pointille. Siellä mene tulivuorelle, ja käytä magma sädettä magmaan, jolloin magma säde rupeaa toimimaan. Tutki vähäsen magma sädettä ja ukkosi sanoo: "Hmmmm... Tämän voi muuttaa erinlaiseksi". Paina magma säteen kytkintä, ja magma säde muuttuu semmoseksi, että sillä voi tuhota tietyn määrän. Mene varrockin linnaan, ja kysy kuninkaalta arviota Evil of Misthalinin armeijan koosta. Hän sanoo, että 1000 eekkeriä. Säädä magma säteesi tuhoamaan 1000 eekkeriä, ja tähtää armeijaa päin, ja laukaise! Tadaa! Quest compeleted! Palkkio: *Ei mitään.